Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai
by alice dreamland
Summary: "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya. Aku ingin menjadi yang terutama baginya. Oh Tuhan, tolong kabulkanlah permohonanku ini. Lukislah akhir pelangi bagi kami." Request Sae Kiyomi (pairing) dan Mahou-chan (lagu). [Edited]
1. Chapter 1

Kucing kecil bermata biru _shappire_ itu tersenyum manis. Manik matanya menatap lurus bangunan megah di hadapannya. Kucing itu berwarna cokelat muda dan mengenakan sebuah gelang di lehernya. Ia juga memiliki sedikit balutan perban di kakinya.

Sang kucing mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap jendela dalam jangkauannya. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang dicari-carinya.

"Itu dia!" batinnya gembira.

Kemudian kucing tersebut berjalan menuju pohon terdekat. Ia melompat ke atas ranting pohon. Lalu melompat lagi hingga ia dapat melihat seseorang itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemuda itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya dengan ceria. Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan beberapa jepit berwarna putih. Ya, pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Apa aku bisa… mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?" batin kucing kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum sedih.

**Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai**

***Ch 1***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal Po, berdasarkan lagu 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (sebagian), request Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-san (lagu)**

Sekarang merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Binatang itu tengah duduk di atas gerbang pembatas, menatap sekeliling dengan serius—menunggu sang pujaan hati. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun melihatnya.

Lelaki itu tampak pulang membawa ransel sendirian.

"_Chance!"_ batin kucing kecil itu ceria lalu ia mengeong pelan, dengan harapan dapat membuat lelaki itu menyadari dirinya.

"_Meow~_!"

Namun lelaki itu hanya celingak celinguk kesana-kemari. Hilang sudah harapan sang kucing untuk membuat lelaki itu menyadarinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Masih ada rencana kedua!" batinnya senang sambil memikirkan kembali rencana kedua.

.

.

.

Kini lelaki itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kucing tersebut berniat untuk melompat dan mengagetkannya.

_Hap!_

"_I-Ittai_!" batin sang kucing. Ia kini tengah mendarat dengan kepala mencium tanah. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Berhasilkah ia mendapatkan perhatiannya?

…

Sepertinya sang kucing melompat ketika pemuda itu sedang membungkuk, sehingga kini pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui apapun. Pupus sudah harapan kucing tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sedih seraya berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, kucing kecil itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kini tengah berjalan ke sekolahnya. Namun apa daya, sang pemuda sedang mendengarkan lagu sehingga ngeongan sang kucing tidak didengar olehnya.

"Uuuhhh! Apakah aku ini seperti hantu? Tidak dapat dilihat?" batin kucing tersebut sedih. Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi ke kuil dengan langkah gontai.

Kuil itu terletak diatas bukit yang penuh dengan pepohonan (Kuil tersebut berada di tengah-tengahnya). Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memusatkan pikirannya untuk berdoa kepada Yang Maha Esa.

"Tuhan… tolong aku… aku ingin dapat menyatakan perasaanku padanya…"

Kucing itu menghela nafasnya sejenak setelah berdoa. Lalu ia berniat untuk berbalik dan segera pergi.

_CRING~!_

Namun sebuah cahaya terang dari belakang membuatnya enggan untuk pulang. Lantas, ia pun berbalik dan melihat seorang dewi sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sang kucing yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa melihat kearah sang dewi dengan mulut menganga.

"Ups! Jangan kaget begitu~ Aku kesini hanya untuk memberimu sedikit bantuan," jawab dewi tersebut dengan suara merdunya lalu mengaynkan tangannya dan menunjuk sang kucing. Kucing itu terkejut, namun ia hanya terdiam membatu.

_CRING~!_

Sekali lagi sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyala dari bawah kucing itu. Terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tidak dapat diketahui maknanya.

"Terang…," batin kucing itu sambil menutup kedua matanya. Kucing tersebut dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Semuanya bertambah terang dan terang…

… hingga semua yang terang tersebut, berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

"Ayo bangun!"

"BANGUNNN!"

"WOA!" jerit sang kucing terkejut sambil mencari seseorang yang berteriak padanya.

"Aku disini," jawab sebuah suara. Sang kucing yang kaget pun melihat kearah suara dan menemukan seorang gadis. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian kuil, sepertinya ia penjaga, atau lebih tepatnya anak dari pemilik kuil yang tadi.

Rambutnya panjang sepunggung berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, namun juga penasaran melihat sang kucing.

"Ka-Kau siapa?" tanya sang kucing tergagap. Terlihat sekali kalau ia takut padanya.

"Aku? Ah! Namaku Megurine Luka! _Yoroshiku_! Sedangkan kau sendiri siapa?" balasnya.

"Tu-Tunggu… Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?" tanya sang kucing tidak percaya. Luka pun kebingungan, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang, siapa namamu?" tanya Luka lalu beranjak mendekati sang gadis dan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang gadis.

"Le-Lenka… Kagamine Lenka," jawab kucing yang ternyata bernama Lenka tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Luka.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengarang saja. Marga yang kupakai sama dengan kepunyaan pemuda itu karena aku berharap dapat menikah dengannya," pikir Lenka sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Tunggu… Tangan? Lima jari? Kuku bersih? Kulit berwarna krem cerah?

10%

20%

30%

50%

80%

90%

99%

99,5%

100%

TRING!

"KYAAAA!" Bagus, kini sang kucing mulai menyadari perubahan dari dirinya. Ia mundur cepat-cepat ke pojokan dan terduduk—sukses membua Luka kepo tingkat dewa.

Jadi, kini ia memiliki rambut berwarna _honeyblonde_ panjang yang belakangnya dikuncir _ponytail_. Ia juga mengenakan seragam SMP Haruna:

Blouse dengan pita biru—dibiarkan terurai hingga pingang—dilapisi sebuah baju kutungan berwarna biru tua ujungnya, sedangkan sisanya putih.

Sedangkan roknya pendek selutut berwarna biru gradasi (muda dan tua) dengan motif kotak-kotak. Sepatu yang ia kenakkan adalah sepatu kets bertali dan berwarna kuning cerah.

Bahkan di genggaman tangan kanannya, ada sebuah tas berisi alat-alat sekolah manusia. Seperti buku-buku yang dapat digunakannya untuk sekolah nanti, juga alat tulis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka kebinggungan melihat reaksi Lenka. Lenka mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawabnya sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk sedikit roknya yang berdebu. Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid SMP Haruna ya?" tanyanya.

"E-Eh? I-Iya…"

"Murid baru?"

"I-Iya…"

"Oh! Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu! Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga."

"3-A, 3-B, atau 3-C?"

"3-A."

Luka melihat kearah Lenka dengan tatapan curiga, lalu berdiri menghampiri Lenka.

"A-Ada apa, Me-Megurine-san?" tanya Lenka tergagap, ia takut melihat Luka yang terlihat seperti mengobservasi dirinya.

"_A-Apa aku ketahuan_?" batinnya kebinggungan.

"Me-Megurine-san, jadi kau—"

Namun sebelum Lenka menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luka sudah memotong.

"KYAAA! KITA SEKELAS LENKA-CHAN!" Dan dengan itupun, Lenka mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari Luka.

"Me-Megurine-san! Se-Se-Sesak!" ucap lenka terbata-bata. Luka langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa garing.

"Ma-Maaf… Aku terlalu _overreacting_ sepertinya…"

Lenka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Luka yang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kapan sekolah akan dimulai?" tanya Lenka kebinggungan.

"Eh? Seharusnya sih… Sepuluh menit lagi…," tcapan Luka semakin lama semakin kecil. Lalu ia menatap kearah Lenka dengan watados.

"Iya, sepuluh menit lagi."

"Oh… Masih sepuluh menit lagi ya?" tanya Lenka sambil mengehela nafas lega, masih belum sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"KITA TELAATTTTT!"

"Me-Megurine-san! Ce-Cepatlah berganti baju!" perintah Lenka.

"Jangan panggil aku Megurine-san terus menerus! Panggil Luka-chan! Biar imut gitu loh~!"

"Ba-Baiklah Me-Megurine-san, EH! Maksudku Lu-Luka-chan! Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!"

"Tinggal berapa menit lagi sekarang?"

"Eh? Sekarang sih… Delapan menit."

.

.

.

.

.

"TUH KAN WAKTUNYA KEPOTONG TERUS KALAU BEGINI! AYO CEPAT LUKA-CHAN! NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT!"

"I-IYA! SAYA MOHON MAAF LENKA-SAAAAMAAAAAA!" jawab Luka yang takut melihat Lenka sudah marah.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU! CEPATTTT TINGGAL TUJUH MENIT!"

"_HA'I_!"

Dan itulah hari pertama Lenka sebagai manusia. Telat ke sekolah. Dalam jangka waktu pendek, Lenka dan Luka sudah menjadi teman baik. Namun bagaimana dengan pemuda yang Lenka sukai? Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

.

**Fiuh~! Saya baru nyangka kalau ceritanya akan jadi sepanjang ini! Saa~ Semoga minna suka ya dengan hasilnya! Untuk Sae, maaf saya lama!**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai**

***Ch 2***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV, berdasarkan lagu 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (sebagian), request Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-san (lagu)**

"Lho? Luka-chan?" tanya Lenka ketika menyadari bahwa Luka tak lagi berada di sebelahnya. Ia pun menjadi panik. Pikirannya tidak menentu. Apalagi dengan sempitnya waktu, ia tak dapat mengandalkan siapapun selain Luka.

"Apa aku harus membolos hari ini ya?" pikirnya gelisah. Namun ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak! Aku kan harus kesekolah!" Maka gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu pun segera berlari dengan cepat ke sekolah. Dulu ia sering pergi kesana untuk mengunjungi 'dia'. Jadi seharusnya ia masih dapat mengingat jalannya.

Lenka berlari dengan kencang menuju sekolah. Ia berlari tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Setidaknya ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'. Lenka pun berlari kencang—hingga tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang. Ia pun terjatuh terduduk.

"Ah! Maaf!" pekik Lenka kaget. Orang yang menabraknya mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan cepat Lenka menerima ulurannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lenka sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya ketika ia sudah berhasil berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku buru-buru," jawab lelaki tersebut misterius lalu berlari dan menghilang di tikungan. Lenka ternganga melihat lelaki tadi.

"Di-Dia kan—!"

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua Lenka bersekolah di SMP Haruna. Sejak hari pertama, ia sudah nempel terus dengan Luka. Meskipun begitu, karena Luka sering pergi-pergi dan ngacir dari em… seorang _perempuan_ Berambut ungu yang mengejarnya secara rutin, ia dengan mudah tersesat di sekolah yang besar itu.

Hari ini jga sama. Luka meninggalkan Lenka demi melarikan diri. Lenka hanya bisa pasrah saja. Ia pun masuk ke dalam sekolah sendirian sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu—"

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU LUPA DIMANA KELASNYA! LUKAAAAA-CHAAANNN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DISNINIII!" batin Lenka panik. Lalu ia pun segera berlari dengan cepat tanpa arah, hingga…

_Brak!_

Lenka sekali lagi menabrak seseorang. Dan seperti sebelumnya, hanya Lenka yang terjatuh.

"Maaf!" ucap Lenka dan orang itu bersamaan—sebelum menoleh bersamaan.

"Kau?" tanya orang tersebut—seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan beberapa jepit putih di poninya—sebelum menyodorkan tangannya.

"A-Ah…" Lenka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya menerima uluran tersebut. Wajahnya serasa memanas.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Lenka pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, sebelum insiden kemarin pagi," ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah… A-Aku murid baru… Na-Namaku Kagamine Lenka… Bi-Biasa dipanggil Lenka… _Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" seru Lenka sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

"U-Uoo… Tidak usah terlalu formal juga tidak apa-apa kok, namaku Kagamine Rinto. Panggil saja Rinto. Aneh ya? Marga kita bisa sama," ucap Rinto sembari tertawa. Lenka hanya ikut tertawa kecil dengan nada canggung.

"Itu kan karena aku mengambilnya dari namamu!" batin Lenka ceria.

"Oh… Kau sedang ingin kemana?" tanya Rinto penasaran. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Lenka.

"A-A-Aku cu-cuman te-tersesat k-kok…," jawab Lenka sambil menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"O-Oh… Mau kuantar? Kau sedang ingin kemana? Kelasmu dimana?" tanya Rinto bertubi-tubi. Respon Rinto membuat Lenka mengadahkan kepala dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ma-Mau!" Jerit Lenka bahagia. "Aku di kelas 3-A!"

Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisny. "3-A ya? Kebetulan aku juga sedang kesana. Baik, ayo kita jalan, Lenka!" seru Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka, membuat Lenka tersipu.

"KYAA! AKU BERGANDENGAN TANGAN DENGAN RINTO-SAMA!" batinnya.

.

.

.

"_Minna…_ Kita akan mempunyai seorang murid baru hari ini, bersikaplah yang baik dengannya ya~!" ucap sang wali kelas—Tone Rion—dengan ceria. Lalu gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepunggung itu—Lenka—masuk ke kelas dengan canggung.

"_E-Ettou… _S-Salam kenal! S-Saya Kagamine Lenka. _Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Jerit Lenka sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat, membuat Rion-sensei dan sekelas _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"E-Em, Lenka-chan, sebaiknya tidak usah canggung dan terlalu formal ya," bisik seorang gadis dikuncir twintail dan berwarna hijau tosca yang duduk di barisan terdepan.

"E-Eh? Memangnya aku terlalu formal ya?" batin Lenka binggung.

"Lenka-san, kau bisa duduk di antara Luka-san dan Rinto-san," tutur Rion sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong diantara Luka dan Rinto. Lenka hanya tersenyum sopan kepada Rinto lalu memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Luka.

Luka tersenyum ragu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan '_gomenasai_' berulang-ulang. Membuat beberapa murid menoleh ke arahnya—kebinggungan. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Luka itu orangnya antik, mereka tetap saja tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukannya.

"Luka~ Nanti tolong temani aku makan pada saat makan siang ya? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan~," ujar Lenka dengan seringai kejam. Luka hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

Lenka langsung tersenyum puas. Setidaknya itulah hukumanmu, Luka. Karena kau telah meninggalkan Lenka sendirian tadi. Bahkan, mungkin kau belum tahu kalau Lenka itu buta arah (walaupun memorinya bagus).

.

.

.

"_Nee_ Lenka, aku benar-benar minta maaf meninggalkanmu tadi!" jerit Luka sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya rapat. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sudah memaafkan Luka, namun karna ia menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, ia terpaksa tak menunjukkannya.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!" jerit Lenka sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Luka mendesah. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu banana parfait di kantin saat makan siang nanti?" tawar Luka. Telinga Lenka melebar mendengar bujukan Luka.

"Kalau begitu… baiklah!" jawab Lenka ceria. Maka, mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju kantin—berhubung sekarang sudah merupakan jam makan siang.

.

**Oke… Chap ini selesai juga, gomen lama…! Ini balasan reviewnya :3**

**_-Sae Hinata_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut Sae, maaf lama updatenya. Dan kayaknya bukan Three-shot karena ada rencana masukkan 'konflik' sedikit ke cerita ini X3 Arigatou sudah me-review! XD_**

**_-Kurotori Rei_**

**_Arigatou Rei, ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Kei-T Masoharu_**

**_Okee… Em… Itu anime apa ya? Alice ga nonton #gubrak (Kyoko: Kebanyakan main Osu sama Yuki dan Celia *sweatdrop*) Okee… Alice akan coba buat happy end! Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Mahou-chan_**

**_Douita X3 Arigatou Mahou-chan sudah me-review! XD_**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah me-review, fave, dan membaca cerita ini! Saya senang sekali lho, banyak yakng suka QAQ**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	3. Chapter 3

**Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai**

***Ch 3***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal Po****V****, berdasarkan lagu 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (sebagian), request Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-san (lagu)**

"_Gunakan waktumu sebagai manusia dengan baik, karena waktumu akan berakhir pada tahun ketiga bulan keenam…"_

Lenka ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan sang dewi kepadanya. Ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Memang, ia sudah mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk dua tahun ini. Ia dan Rinto sudah bersahabat baik.

Ia juga menjalin persahabatan yang erat dengan Luka dan murid-murid sekelas lainnya—termasuk Gakupo; cowok yang ditaksir Luka jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Walaupun sifat tsunderenya lah yang tampak jika bersama dengannya.

_Well_, itu mungkin karena Gakupo menaksir Luka dengan cara yang unik… Membuntutinya kemanapun Luka pergi bagaikan anjing yang setia kepada majikannya. Luka yang tak terbiasa dengan yang namanya '_confession'_, langsung menolak Gakupo mentah-mentah.

Lenka sendiri kini telah mempunyai sebuah tujuan lain selama ia bersama dengan Luka, Gakupo, Rinto, IA (teman baru di kelasnya), dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya. Ia, Rinto, dan IA sering berkomplot untuk membicarakan rencana mereka yang (cukup) nista:

**'LUKA GAKUPO BERSATU!'**

Gaje memang, tapi entah mengapa kini Luka terlihat sedikit berbeda daripada duluyang langsung menolak mentah-mentah setelah ia lari dan dikejar. Kini Luka hanya mendengarkan sampai selesai dahulu baru menolak.

Yah, sebenarnya sama saja ya.

"Kapan mereka berdua akan jadian kalau begini terus?" batin IA, Lenka, dan Rinto sambil _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Luka dan Gakupo sedang 'kejar-kejaran' di koridor sekolah.

"Eh! Jangan lari! Lagi di-pel!" jerit seorang _cleaning service_ entah siapa itu, Luka yang berlari di depan menoleh sejenak ke belakang—kebinggungan. Namun, karena arah pandangannya kini terfokus ke belakang, ia pun tidak melihat ke depan yang ternyata adalah sebuah tangga.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAA!" Luka pun menjerit, sedangkan Lenka sudah panik sendiri dan mulai mengguncang-guncang Rinto disebelahnya. Rinto? Sudah pusing diguncang Lenka. IA? Facepalm-ing di tempat.

_Hup!_

Dengan cepat Gakupo yang kini sudah dibelakang Luka menarik Luka agar tidak jatuh. Luka sempat gembira mengetahui dirinya tidak jatuh, tapi…

_Bruk!_

Luka dan Gakupo terjatuh. Dengan posisi Gakupo di bawah dan Luka di atas. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan Luka yang 'sadar' duluan langsung berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk rok-nya.

"_Arigatou…_," ucap Luka setengah-setengah kepada Gakupo yang kini sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai. Gakupo yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar.

"Apapun untuk Luka hime tersay—"

_Jduagg!_

Ucapan Gakupo terpotong oleh tinju 'sayang' dari Luka yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"_BAKA_! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Rinto, Lenka, dan IA hanya bertatap-tatapan dan mulai berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena bisa-bisa Gakupo babak belur jika dibiarkan.

"_Nee_! Luka-chan, apa kau tahu tentang cermin itu?" tanya IA yang otaknya encer—tentunya mengganti topik. Hehehe.

"Eh? Cermin apa?" tanya Luka dan langsung menghampiri IA yang sudah mulai berjalan pergi—untuk masuk ke kelas. Dan karena Luka pergi, Gakupo pun ikut pergi. Diiringi oleh Lenka dan Rinto.

"Oh! Cermin yang katanya akan menampakkan siapa kita sebenarnya itu ya?" tanya Rinto yang mendengar pertanyaan Luka.

"Eh? Yang mana ya?" Luka yang kebinggungan pun menoleh kearah Rinto—meminta penjelasan. Lenka hanya terdiam—tidak mengerti.

"Yang ada di gudang sekolah si— katanya orang-orang," timpal Gakupo setengah-setengah. Luka hanya ber-oh ria sedangkan Lenka sedang mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Wujud asli begitu?" tanya Lenka—masih belum terlalu mengerti. IA mengangguk mantap.

"Begitu deh."

"Ah, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah kan jika kita bersama-sama melihatnya?" usul Luka tiba-tiba. IA menoleh ke arah Luka.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, lagian aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk cermin aneh itu," tutur IA datar. Rinto dan Gakupo hanya mengangguk. Lenka? Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Kalau wujud asli kan berarti refleksiku… KUCING?!" batinnya ngeri.

"Lenka? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rinto. "Eh? Lenka?"

"A-A-Apa?" tanya Lenka—berusaha bersuara normal walaupun saat ini ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Ttnya IA sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lenka menggeleng mantap.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa… Ah! Aku pergi ke kelas duluan ya!" Lenka pun berlari meninggalkan keempat teman-temannya yang kebinggungan dengan kelakuannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi… Kapan?" tanya Luka memastikan.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah besok?" IA mengusulkan. Rinto mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kelihatannya bagus! _Nee_, Lenka! Kau ikut juga kan?"'tanya Rinto memastikan.

"E-E-Eh?! A-Aku…" Lenka kelihatan kebinggungan—sudah terdengar jelas dari ucapannya.

"Bagaimana ini… Aku tidak mau…! Tapi Rinto ikut…," batin Lenka kebinggungan.

"I-Iya… A-Aku ikut," jawab Lenka akhirnya.

"_BAKA_! KENAPA KAU BILANG MAU?!" Batin Lenka.

"Waahh! Kalau begini kan seru! Lagian gudang sekolah kan agak besar, cukup susah untuk dicari sendiri!" Luka menepuk kedua tangannya, gembira.

"Yah… Kurasa aku tidak dapat bilang 'tidak' lagi ya…," batin Lenka dengan air mata berlinang.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa! Besok ya! Pulang sekolah! Sore jaa!" jerit Luka lalu keluar dari kelas—disusul Gakupo dan Rinto. IA sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, sedangkan Lenka masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, seharusnya kau katakan saja sejak awal," ucap IA datar ketika ia melewati Lenka untuk keluar kelas. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak sanggup… Begitu juga aku…"

Lenka tertegun mendengar ucapan IA. Saat itu hanya tinggal ia sendiri di kelas, jadi tak ada orang lain yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa… maksudnya?"

.

**Um... OOC tidak? Kayaknya kok rada OOC begitu… ._.**

**Betewe, ini balasan review:**

**_-Kei-T Masoharu_**

**_Setuju kan? Kalau Gakupo jadi cewek? #nah_**

**_Iya… Lennka ketemu Rinto… Lenka ketemu Rinto… *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*_**

**_Ok! Sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Kurotori Rei_**

**_Iya… Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! OwO)/_**

**_-Mahou-chan_**

**_Ehehe, terima kasih! Iya… Ini happy end, soalnya ending-nya sudah terlanjur dibuat yang happy X3_**

**_Arigatou sudah me-review! XD_**

**_-Ryuuna Hideyoshi_**

**_Okee… Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ryuuna sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Sae Kiyomi_**

**_Iya… Soalnya kalau ngikut sana nanti alurnya tambah beda lagi. Ini aja sudah masuk IA, jadi tambah muncul konflik lagi X3_**

**_Ok! Arigatou sudah ditunggu dan me-review! XD_**

**_Arigatou_****untuk semua yang sudah baca sampai sini, fav, ataupun fol!**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	4. Chapter 4

**Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai**

***Ch 4***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal Po****V****, berdasarkan lagu 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (sebagian), request Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-san (lagu)**

"H-Hei… Kita benar akan pergi ke gudang sekolah? Nanti kalau gudangnya angker bagaimana?" tanya Lenka takut-takut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tangannya kirinya digenggam seseorang.

"Eh?" Lenka pun menoleh kearah Rinto yang mengandeng tangannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut—menenangkan Lenka. Lenka tersenyum ragu sebagai jawaban. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa senang karena Rinto perhatian. Namun juga takut disisi lain.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja ya?" batinnya sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku harus percaya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. IA diam-diam memperhatikan Lenka di belakang. Gadis itu mendesah lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

.

.

.

"I-Ini gudangnya? Kelihatannya besar dan me-mengerikan!" jerit Lenka sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Rinto. IA sendiri sudah tidak dapat mempertahankan poker face miliknya. Terlihat sekali keringat dingin mengucur turun dari pelipisnya.

Sedangkan Luka entah mengapa terlihat cukup bersemangat. Rinto hanya bisa melihat tempat dihadapan mereka dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas. Sedangkan Gakupo menatap ruangan dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan datar—tidak tertarik.

Tapi wajah itu menyembunyikan suatu ketakutan sendiri di dalam hatinya. Itu pasti.

Oh ayolah. Tempat di depan mereka itu lebih tepat untuk disebut rumah hantu daripada gudang! Suatu ruangan dengan jendela yang terbuka sedikit, hanya mempersilahkan secuil cahaya masuk ke dalam.

Lampu yang mati, tempat yang penuh akan jaring laba-laba dan debu. Ketiga anak—tentunya kecuali Luka dan Lenka—yang sebelumnya antusias kini entah mengapa merasa peperangan di dalam hati mereka membesar. Antara masuk atau tidak.

"Kan sayang kalau sudah sampai disini tapi tidak masuk ke dalam!" jerit Luka sukacita. Entahlah, mungkin dasarnya Luka sudah menyukai hal-hal berbau horror.

"E-Em, iya… Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya dicoba…" Gakupo menimpali sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Luka mengangguk-angguk. Rinto akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Rinto sambil melihat kearah IA dan Lenka bergantian.

"Aku masuk," ucap IA datar seperti biasa. Lenka hanya menanggapi ucapan IA dengan anggukan. Ia sudah pasrah, toh ia juga tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di luar gudang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum manis—entah mengapa. Tidak perlu ditanya mereka berempat langsung mendorong Luka masuk ke dalam, membuat gadis itu memekik kecil karena terkejut.

"_Ittaaaii_!" pekiknya kecil. Namun suaranya menggema di dalam gudang. Lenka yang mendengar gemaan itu pun merinding sejenak.

"Hii… Kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Lenka kepada IA yang—kebetulan—berada di sebelahnya. IA mengangguk. Lenka menghela nafas pasrah.

Kini Luka sudah masuk ke dalam. Dirinya melihat kesana kemari, berharap segera menemukan cermin yang—rumornya—dapat menunjukkan wujud asli seseorang. Dengan cemas, Luka menggapai kesana kemari—mencari saklar lampu.

"Ah! Ini dia!" serunya ketika menemukan saklar lampu. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, ia pun menekannya.

_Ctek!_

Seketika itu juga, ruangan dipenuhi oleh cahaya menyilaukan. Lampu-lampu yang semula tidak menyala kini telah menerangi seluruh ruangan dengan gemilang.

"U-Uh, debunya tebal…," gumam Luka sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang bertebaran. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ah! Itu dia!" jeritnya ketika melihat sebuah cermin di sudut ruangan. Perlahan, gadis berambut pink sakura itu pun mendekati cermin oval besar setinggi dirinya.

Cermin tersebut emiliki warna biru langit yang cerah yang pucat dan penuh debu. Luka pun berdiri di depan cermin itu. Lalu berdiam selama sekitar lima menit. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran—menyadari cermin itu hanyalah cermin biasa.

"Kelihatannya hanya cermin biasa…," gumamnya lalu beranjak keluar—memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rinto. Luka menunjuk ke dalam gudang.

"Aku menemukan cerminnya," ucap Luka setengah-setengah. "Tapi tampaknya hanya cermin biasa… Kalian masih mau melihatnya?"

Gakupo, IA, dan Rinto mengangguk. Lenka hanya terdiam dengan wajah masih ragu-ragu. Luka pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian masuk saja. Aku akan pulang duluan," ucap Luka lalu pergi ke dalam kelasnya. Semuanya hanya terdiam melihat Luka yang berperilaku aneh. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk diam dan menanyakannya besok.

"Ayo kita masuk," ucap Rinto. Gakupo dan IA mengangguk. Tapi Lenka hanya terdiam di depan.

"Eh, tunggu, tali sepatuku belum diikat," ucap IA—beranjak mengikat tali sepatunya dahulu. Gakupo dan Rinto mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Lenka—selain IA, Lenka yang belum masuk.

"E-Em… Aku… A—"

"Dia menemaniku disini. Kalian masuk saja duluan." IA memotong ucapan Lenka. Rinto dan Gakupo terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Lenka sendiri tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk, bilang saja tidak mau," ucap IA masih sambil membetulkan tali sepatunya. Sebelum Lenka menjawab, Rinto dan Gakupo sudah keluar dari gudang tersebut.

"Ada cermin, tapi hanya cermin biasa. Seperti yang dikatakan Luka," tutur Gakupo. "Apa kalian masih mau melihatnya juga?"

IA mengangguk. Lenka sebenarnya ingin menggeleng, namun IA seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu dari tatapannya. Seperti… 'Ikut saja.' Maka, Lenka pun—dengan terpaksa—menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan ke kelas duluan untuk berkemas," ucap Rinto lalu pergi bersama Gakupo. Lenka dan IA berpandang-pandangan sejenak.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Lenka. IA hanya menatapnya lalu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam sambil sesekali mencari cermin tersebut.

"Ah! Itu dia," tutur IA saat melihat sebuah cermin. Lalu ia berlari ke sana sambil menarik tangan Lenka. Lenka menurut walaupun ia ragu.

IA pun berdiri di depan cermin itu. Sedangkan Lenka berada di samping, tidak berniat melihat ataupun mendekati cermin itu. Ia benar-benar takut jika IA mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hei." IA memulai percakapan sekali lagi.

"A-Apa?" tanya Lenka ragu-ragu.

"Ccoba kesini, kau lihat sendiri apa refleksiku," ucap IA dengan nada datar. Lenka tertegun sejenak. Jika ia melihat refleksi IA, maka otomatis IA juga akan melihat refleksi dirinya di depan cermin.

"T-Tapi…" Lenka berusaha membantah. IA hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat saja," ulangnya dengan nada tegas. Lenka pun menjadi takut, maka ia pun pergi ke ujung cermin dan mengintip sedikit. Namun cukup membuat Lenka terksiap akibat refleksi sang gadis.

"I-IA... k-kau—"

.

**Cliffhanger :v Ini balasan reviewnya~**

**_-Sae Kiyomi_**

**_Lenka: Okee –w-)9_**

**_Iya, arigatou! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Fuyukaze Mahou_**

**_Iya, punya rahasia X3_**

**_Arigatou sudah me-review! XD_**

**_-Kei-T Masoharu_**

**_Belum tentu… X3 Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Kurotori Rei_**

**_Iya, Lukanya tsundere :D_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3_**

**Arigatou buat semuanya yang sudah fave, fol, atau mengikuti cerita sampai sini!**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


End file.
